The Girl Who Was Born
by EraseableSharpie
Summary: Adelinde is a very powerful witch. But she tries to hide that power, she can't always control it. She was born for a greater purpose, a purpose she chooses to ignore. She's out to carve her own path but "So wise so young, they say never do live long"
1. The Sorting Hat

A/N I had this posted on an old account but I no longer use it so I deleted it and now it's here! Yay! Oh and a little heads up, no one is dead except for Dumbledore and Voldemort…

* * *

"Severus, are you telling me that—" McGonagall's voice wavered.

"Yes," the headmaster drawled. "I'm sure of it, the Dark Lord told me himself."

"Then we must find this girl!" she cried.

"I already have," Snape told her. "Before the Dark Lord sent her to America she was living in the Malfoy Manor and kept in touch with Draco all this time. She was easily found and is there now, she will be attending Hogwarts at the start of the year with the rest of the students, so as to keep an eye on her."

"How much magic does she know?" McGonagall asked.

"More than you and I combined," Snape answered dryly. "But her power is uncontrollable, especially when her emotions go unchecked and she is very dangerous."

"Do the Malfoys know of this?" McGonagall asked warily.

"Of course they do," Snape confirmed. "They have since she was a baby, she is oddly calmed by Draco. That is why he was instated at such a young age, the Dark Lord wanted him close to control her. But he ended up sending her to America, to keep her a secret and away from the war."

"And what of the Order? Are they aware of her existence?" the head of Gryffindor wrung her hands.

"Not yet. I am now her official guardian," Snape ignored McGonagall's shocked expression. "And I will inform the Order after the start of the year, I do not want anyone informing Potter and his friends. This school year will be difficult enough as it is."

"Very well, it is your decision to make."

"Yes, and she will be here any moment." McGonagall's mouth opened to reply but a knock sounded on the door.

"Severus?" a hesitant voice called.

"Come in, Adelinde," he stood from the Headmaster's desk. A girl opened the door, Draco standing behind her. She had long, soft brown curls, tan skin and piercing green eyes, and she was almost as tall as Draco. She was gently pushed inside the room by a hand on the small of her back.

"You must be Professor McGonagall," Adelinde said, the professor nodded.

"Hello," she said to Adelinde then to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy," with a slight incline of her head.

"Professors," Draco greeted both of them.

"Adelinde, as you know you will be attending Hogwarts this year, and you must take extra caution," Snape told her. "It is a rather stupid procedure but we must sort you into a house, and I figured you would rather do that now than with the first years."

"Of course, thank you," she sat in a chair across the desk from him and Draco moved to stand silently behind her. Snape took the sorting hat off the shelf behind him and handed it to McGonagall who placed it on her head.

Adelinde didn't so much as flinch when she felt the hat contract around her head and probed through her brain. "Ah, I see who you are," the hat rasped out. "I should inform you that despite your past, you have the brave heart of the Gryffindor. But the cunning, resourcefulness, and determination of Slytherin outweigh that. You are a powerful witch, I could sense that even before the Headmaster pulled me off the shelf, but you know not yet how to harness it all. This year will be good for you, a year spent in SLYTHERIN!"

Adelinde remained still, she wasn't shocked, she knew she would be in Slytherin. She also knew her excitement at getting to spend the year with Draco could break the mirror, so she kept it contained. "As expected," Snape drawled as McGonagall took the hat off her head.

"Can we leave now?" Adelinde asked, she was unnerved by the head of Gryffindor's piercing gaze.

"Yes, Draco take her back to the Manor, I will check up on you both later tonight" Snape sat and dismissed them both. Adelinde nodded and rose, Draco held the door open for her and both Professors watched them go.

"And I thought all our problems were solved," McGonagall sighed.

Snape raised his eyebrows derisively, "Minerva, this is a school, problems will never be solved."

Meanwhile, Draco pulled out his wand and the side long apparated back to the Malfoy Manor. They landed in his room. "I'm in Slytherin!" Adelinde squealed.

Draco sent her an amused glance. "Of course you are."

"But, I mean, it's official now!" She sprawled out over his bed while he leaned against the bedpost.

"Yes, but it's not going to be fun." Draco soured her good mood. "You're going to suffer being the new girl, and not just any new girl, the new girl with Draco Malfoy, former death eater." He spat the last part out. He never said it out loud, but he despised the mark on his arm and everything it stood for.

"I don't care," she sat up and pulled him down to sit next to her. "They can say whatever they want, I won't be listening." He graced her with a small smile.

"You should wash up, supper is going to be served soon." Adelinde huffed and slid off the bed, she was always more open when she was with familiar faces.

"Fine, I'll see you in a little while." She walked out the door and Draco rolled up his left sleeve. His fist clenched. He didn't want to go back to that hellhole of a school, but for Adelinde's sake, he had to.

* * *

Soooo, I tried to make it pretty obvious without actually saying it… I hope you got it ;) Well pretty pretty please review, whether you like it or not, HELP ME TO IMPROVE!


	2. The Train Incident

**Chappie Two… A little more action, less set up :) Enjoy**

* * *

Adelinde and Draco stood on platform nine and three quarters, the train about to depart. "Goodbye Mother," Draco said, exasperated. He caught Adelinde's eye and she giggled quietly at his scowl.

"You two behave yourselves," she warned.

"Of course Mother," Draco said.

The last boarding call rang out. "Bye Cissy," Adelinde said and hugged her goodbye.

Narcissa pulled her son into a hug next. "Take good care of her," she whispered in his ear. He didn't reply but she knew that she was heard. She loved Adelinde like the daughter she never had.

"Let's go, before we miss the train," Draco ushered Adelinde onto the train they walked down the halls searching for a compartment. The train was being patrolled by Ministry Officials.

"What are they here for?" Adelinde asked Draco.

"Making sure rogue Death Eaters don't try to attack the train, and make sure the students don't do anything stupid," he said distractedly. She looked up at him then followed his gaze down the narrow hall. It was the Golden Trio, along with Ginny, Luna and Neville. She glanced around, Ministry officials were directly behind them, arms folded in front of them and glaring. They didn't know who she was, Severus would have made sure of that, but they certainly knew who Draco was.

The blond cursed under his breath, then took her arm and tried to walk straight past the group of Gryffindors. But Ron wasn't having any of that. "Malfoy, what are you doing with her?" Ron demanded. From their point of view it probably looked like Draco was dragging her with him, but she was just distracted by everyone on the train and not keeping up.

"She's with me," Draco growled.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked her.

"Oh, I'm Adelinde," she introduced herself.

"Why are you with him?" Neville asked, completely ignoring Draco.

"Why not?" she thought it was a valid question.

"Malfoy what did you do to her?" Harry asked.

"I didn't do anything Potter," Draco bit out. "Now, move." He didn't wait and shoved past them all, Adelinde trailing shortly behind.

"I'm impressed Draco," Adelinde said.

"By what?" he asked.

"You managed not to hex anyone," she said and he finally found an empty compartment.

"It wasn't easy," he told her. "And I don't need you getting worked up before we even get to Hogwarts."

"Sorry," she mumbled and looked down at her hands.

"Don't be," he said and laid his hand over one of hers. She looked up at him and was about to say something else when the door to their compartment opened and Blaise and Pansy walked in.

Adelinde had met Blaise and Pansy a few times before when they had visited the Manor. Pansy and Adelinde never got along, especially since Draco's parents like Adelinde better and Draco was always more concerned for her than Pansy. But neither knew her secret. "Oh, you're here," the other Slytherin girl grimaced as she sat down.

"Yes, I told you she would be attending Hogwarts this year," Draco said smoothly, removing his hand from Adelinde's.

"Hi Blaise," Adelinde greeted him, ignoring Pansy altogether. Talking to her only got Adelinde worked up, and that was not something she needed.

"Adelinde," he nodded curtly at her, Blaise was always the quiet type, but observant as well, he had made a connection with Adelinde's magic and emotions but he hadn't figured out quite what it was.

"So, Draco, did you hear who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is this year?" Pansy gushed.

"Yes, it's the Werewolf, Lupin. After all he did for the Order and the War, people were more accepting of his—condition." Draco drawled, clearly bored.

"Oh, well I see you've stayed informed," Pansy pouted slightly and Adelinde smiled at Draco.

"Yes, even with how busy we've been," Adelinde said to Draco, knowing the effect it would have on Pansy. He smirked down at her but said nothing. Pansy fumed silently in her seat and Blaise looked out the window. As soon as the train started to really move Adelinde fell asleep on Draco's shoulder.

He woke her several hours later. "We should change, we're almost there."

Adelinde rubbed her eyes and Draco stood to retrieve their uniforms. She noted that Pansy and Blaise had already changed and the sun was setting. She followed Draco to the restrooms and stepped inside the girls to change. She came out and Draco was waiting for her, fidgeting with his collar. She smacked his hands away and fixed it for him, tightening his tie as well.

She turned around to start walking back to their compartment when she ran right into Ron Weasley. "Oh! I'm sorry – Draco!" she was taken aback when Draco slammed Ron against the wall. Ron struggled to get free and that drew the others out of their compartment.

"What's going on?" Hermione demanded and Harry immediately went to help his friend by pulling the blond away. Wands were brandished and Adelinde was startled.

"Stop!" she cried. This was ridiculous.

"You should leave Malfoy," Harry bit out.

"I would, Potter, but you're in my way," Draco snarled.

"Draco, put your wand away, let's go," Adelinde urged.

"She's right," Hermione said. "You're outnumbered."

"Shut up minger, I don't recall anyone asking you you're opinion," Draco snapped.

"Don't call her that!" Ron shouted, red in the face and shot a spell at Draco. He easily blocked it.

Adelinde could feel her emotions rising, worry for Draco, fear for what would happen, and anger for not being listened to. Draco went to throw a spell at Ron but Adelinde shouted, "STOP!" Her magic took the word differently. The entire train came to a stop, jolting them all forward.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"The train stopped," Draco said condescendingly.

"But why?" Ron asked Hermione.

Draco looked to Adelinde. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, there was a sharp pain in between her eyes. A headache was almost always the result from involuntary magic. She had to calm down. Draco laid a hand on her shoulder and she felt the throbbing start to dissipate.

Two ministry officials came over to them. "Is everything alright here?" one asked.

"No, that pureblood prick –" Ron started, his ears turning red.

"Everything's fine," Adelinde assured them. "Just a minor misunderstanding. Is there something wrong with the train?" she was worried she had done actual damage.

"No, we should be moving again in a few moments, and arriving in a half hour." The second one answered briskly.

"Listen Weasel," Draco started when the officials had walked away, but they were still listening to the Malfoy heir.

"Draco, let's go," Adelinde urged. She grabbed his arm and towed him back to their compartment.

"You two were gone for a while," Blaise observed off handedly.

"You had to pick a fight with them!" Adelinde scolded Draco, missing Blaise's comment.

"I didn't, that Weasel did!" Draco hissed.

"What happened?" Pansy asked.

"Shut up Pansy!" Adelinde shouted. The headache was back. She sat down on the seat and cradled her head in her hands. Pansy was about to retort but one scorching look from Draco made her swallow it.

Malfoys didn't apologize, Adelinde knew that as well as Draco did, so she didn't expect one. But he did rest his hand on hers again, his cool hand on her warm fingers. And slowly, her headache abated. All of a sudden she wasn't so excited about going to school.

* * *

**A little nifty piece of info, my main character's name is Adelinde because it means 'noble serpent'… in case you didn't know ;) Oh, and reviews make me smile**


End file.
